


Can't Stop

by dontmindmepls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Can't Stop Cumming, Futa, Other, cock growth, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A young futanari has a bad reaction to a new pill on the market.
Kudos: 28





	Can't Stop

_ All characters in this story are over 18. _

_ Tags: Futa, Cock Growth, Excessive Cum, ‘Can’t Stop Cumming’, Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs _

~

Yuuki’s bedroom door clicked shut as she closed it behind her, ready for her evening. She’d been out for the day doing some shopping and going to the gym, and now at the end of the day she was feeling very worked up.

All day it had just been a parade of huge butts, boobs, and cocks in skintight yoga pants and jeans as she was out, a sight which had been keeping her on edge. Now after seeing all these beautiful futas she was feeling as horny as ever and needed some release.

The reason for the sudden upsurge in beautiful futas was down to a new drug on the market called DuraBod©, a set of pills that enhanced whatever body part you want. There were pills for a bigger butt, bigger boobs, bigger balls, a bigger cock. There were even ones for longer hair and different eye colours! It was supposed to be an easy alternative to cosmetic surgery, but some were worried that there would be unknown side effects.

It had released for sale a week after Yuuki’s 18th birthday and it had taken the nation by storm, leaving the streets filled with sexy women as far as the eye could see, and it had certainly caught Yuuki’s eye. Now, after being so worked up from the erotic displays all day, she decided to take the plunge and buy one of the pills for herself.

Fortunately for her, her two mothers were out for a week-long getaway that had left her by herself, and so she thought it would be the perfect time to try it. She sat at her computer and looked at the pill she’d bought as it lay on a tissue on the desk. It was an average looking pill, about half an inch in length and two colours: one half was white and the other was blue. Seeing as she wasn’t too sure how effective it would be, Yuuki had gone for the weakest strength version of the pill for a bigger cock.

Her length as it was, was pretty average. 5 inches hard and with proportional balls, she wasn’t unhappy with it, but she did wonder what a bigger one would feel like. Her last girlfriend had a much larger 7 incher, which was the perfect size for Yuuki, but even the size of her penis couldn’t outweigh her ex-girlfriend’s non-existent personality. Now Yuuki had the key to the dick of her dreams sitting on her desk, ready for the taking.

She picked up the pill and put it in her mouth, and followed it with a hearty swig of water to wash it down. Immediately, she felt nothing. Still feeling as horny as she did, she figured she’d have some fun while she waited. Looking at her reflection on the blank screen that showed her long blonde hair and pretty green eyes, she opened her browser and looked for a good porno to watch while she waited, looking forward to stroking her new cock.

She found a good video soon after, with some petite blonde futa with what looked like a foot long cock being brutally fucked from behind by a big tanned futa with huge tits. Yuuki smiled and began to stroke herself, not needing to wait to reach an erection as she was already very hard. She squeezed some moisturizer into her hand from the bottle she kept nearby and began to masturbate furiously, watching the carnal sex taking place on the screen.

As she jacked off, she began to feel a warmth spread through her penis, and it began to feel even harder, almost painfully so. She kept stroking and realised that she had to stroke more and more as she did to cover the length. She was getting bigger! Yuuki became even hornier at the thought of her cock growing in her hands and masturbated harder and harder, using her other hand to finger her pussy just below her balls.

As the warmth from the growth began to subside, Yuuki looked at her cock and stopped wanking for a moment to grab a measuring tape from her desk. It looked and felt painfully hard, the tip was red with anger and shone with the precum and moisturizer coating it. She stretched out the tape measure to check the length and immediately beamed with a wide smile. 7.3 inches! Yuuki finally had her perfect cock, and the knowledge of this tipped her over the edge.

She grabbed her cock and squeezed it hard, feeling the tightening feeling in her crotch and she came hard. Cum shot from the tip of her cock across her desk, even hitting the screen of her computer! Yuuki was shocked as she saw how powerful her shots had become, no doubt as a result of the drug she’d taken. She unloaded shot after shot of hot jizz all over her desk, getting some on herself in the process too, and she loved the new power and sensation of her strongest orgasm ever.

After about 5 minutes of still shooting jizz, she began to worry as she showed no sign of slowing down. Her shots hadn’t gotten any less powerful, and now the whole of her desk was covered. She wasn’t even sure if her keyboard would work anymore as it was drowned in her seed. She stood up and walked to her little en-suite to see what was happening, all the while shooting jizz every couple of seconds and being rocked by the feeling of it.

She aimed her cock into the shower and looked it over. As she stood there and blasted the wall of her shower cubicle with jism, she poked and prodded at her genitals. Her cock was still very hard and she had to fight the urge to just grab it and keep jerking off, and as she palmed her balls they felt a little bigger and very full. Yuuki figured it may just be a temporary side effect and sat on the toilet to continue masturbating, holding her cock in both hands to stroke along its whole length.

Another 5 minutes passed with no relief and Yuuki sat back against the cistern, feeling exhausted from how much she was cumming. She returned to her bedroom and reached into a drawer to pull out a condom she had left over from her last relationship. She opened it and pulled it over her cock, and it immediately filled with one of her shots. Yuuki sat on the bed and watched in pleasure and concern as it filled with load after load of thick cum. How had it not begun to slow down? She thought it best to sleep it off and lay on the bed, trying to drift off as she was hit with waves of pleasure from her climax.

The next morning all Yuuki was greeted with was her usual 6am alarm, a soaking wet bed and the remains of a burst condom surrounding her. As well as that, her cock was still rock hard and still cumming, spewing shots of cum up over Yuuki. It may have even looked a little bigger than last night. Yuuki was now covered in her own emissions, and her bedsheets were ruined. 

Now it was a Monday and she had to go to school. She panicked at the thought; she’d been cumming continuously for 8 hours now, and she really doubted it would stop before class. She got up and went for a shower to get rid of the cum, and as she washed herself she found it tricky to focus while her mind was caught up in the throes of her most pleasurable orgasm ever.

She grabbed the box of condoms from her bedside drawer and counted through them. 4 left. She threw 3 of them in her bag and put another one on. Putting on her uniform she found that her erect cock was painfully obvious under her knee-length grey skirt, so she reached into her still cum-covered desk to retrieve some thick rubber bands. 

She worked several of them up her right leg and pushed her cock down to pin it to her leg. She could see the tip of her cock poking out from under the hem, or rather the tip of the balloon filled with thick off-white cum, and just prayed that no-one would notice. She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out to catch the bus to what would no doubt be her most difficult school day yet.

~

No one had paid much attention to Yuuki throughout the day. One of her classmates, a girl called Ichika who was the blonde bimbo daughter of some rich banker, had also indulged in some DuraBod© pills over the weekend and had arrived at school with a new huge pair of tits. They must have been around an F cup and looked fake as hell, perfectly round and perky and as Ichika kept bragging, they didn’t need a bra. 

Yuuki was often distracting in class as she was too airheaded and friendly for her own good, often derailing classes as she told some story that was only tangentially related, but today she did fortunately distract her peers from Yuuki’s own little pill-powered situation. She was able to make it through the day mostly unnoticed, only having to excuse herself for a bathroom break every now and then to change her full condom. She’d seen the aftermath of the exploded one in her bed, and she didn’t want a repeat of that in class.

Now it was the final class of the day and Yuuki was out of condoms, and the last one she had was nearing its full capacity. She sat towards the back of the classroom trying to avoid drawing attention as she squirmed in her seat trying to suppress any lewd moans of pleasure that her now 19-hour long orgasm would elicit. This final class was a home-room period which meant that they didn’t have an assigned teacher, so most of the attention was on Ichika at the front of the class as she let the other girls poke and grope her new boobs. However Yuuki was hunched over her desk and squarely focused on the clock, waiting for class to be over so she could sneak away through the crowds. Now the full condom hung below her skirt very noticeably, so she hoped she’d be able to hide it in the confusion of the student body moving through the halls.

She looked down at her notes from the day and winced as she just kept cumming, as now the bands holding her cock in place were getting very uncomfortable, especially when her cock swelled as it shot another wad of cum into the stuffed condom. She had tried her best in each class, but her attention was drawn completely to her cock, and all she wanted to do was ditch the book and start masturbating again. While she tried to focus her attention on the book in front of her, she didn’t notice Ichika approaching her desk.

“Hey Yukes, you’ve been real quiet today. Not interested in my new tits?” Ichika asked with a tone that proved to be annoyingly friendly as she stuck out her chest further and shook her chest a little. “I’m just… aah… not really into… nng… big breasts…” was all Yuuki could say, struggling to conceal her arousal that her cock created as it kept unloading her balls.

“Bullshit, everyone loves big fat boobs. Come on, stand up and give them a feel! I’ll even let you motorboat me!” she added with a wink. “No, seriously… mmm… stop...” Yuuki couldn’t keep resisting as Ichika walked around and pulled Yuuki to her feet, before grabbing her head and shoving it into her deep cleavage. Yuuki was lying, she loved huge breasts, and so after trying for so long to hide her situation, Ichika proved to be too much.

Yuuki couldn’t see as her head was enveloped in her classmate’s tits, but she felt the rubber bands snap around her leg, leaving an angry red mark, and her cock shot up to full erection and the condom was pulled up and slapped into Ichika’s crotch. The now very full condom burst as it collided with Ichika’s cock and coated the two girls legs in semen, before Yuuki’s cock kept up it’s barrage of cum and began shooting jizz all over Ichika.

She stepped back in shock leaving Yuuki standing alone, as her cock held her skirt up leaving all to see the beast beneath. It was now over 11 inches long and her balls were the size of hens eggs, and it continued to spray the room with thick ropes of cum. All the other futas looked on in shock as Yuuki grabbed her bag and ran out crying, leaving a trail of semen across the walls and the floor where she went.

Ichika stood in place, stunned, and reached down to her own cock to wipe off some of the cum she was covered in and licked it. It was so strong, but she kinda liked it. As the other girls returned to the desks to gossip and chatter about what had just happened, Ichika’s infallible kindness left her wondering and hoping that Yuuki was OK.

Yuuki eventually made it home after an awkward ride with an irate taxi driver, and she ran into the bathroom, throwing off her clothes and just bringing her phone with her. She leapt into the bath and lay in the empty tub as she came all over herself.

She opened up a porn website on her phone and began furiously masturbating. Even after the mortifying end to her school day, she still just wanted to keep wanking. She stroked and stroked, but as she was already cumming it amounted to nothing, and she resigned to just lie down and feel the sensations of her never-ending orgasm.

As she lay in place she flicked through her phone and social media to see what everyone’s reaction was to her ‘incident’, and as she did she saw a news-alert about DuraBod©. It said that there was a product recall for the weak-strength penis pills due to an unknown side effect if used when masturbating. Yuuki clicked the link and read it through, seeing that the pill she’d taken didn’t work properly. Scientists believe that if it was taken and then the consumer masturbated while it worked, it could leave the person cumming endlessly.

Yuuki put her phone down, overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, and cried.

~

_ 8 years later _

~

Now, just after her 26th birthday, Yuuki could say she was happy. It had been a long journey for her to get used to her body, but now as she sat by the pool of her new place, she thought it was worth it. She had her favourite blue bikini on, with a hole cut in it for her cock and balls to stick out of, still cumming and now a lot bigger.

Her cock was now just over 4 feet long and permanently erect, and her balls were as big as basketballs, still pumping cum 24/7. After the past 8 years her orgasm strength had only grown as her genitals grew, and now nothing could spend much time around her without getting covered in cum. It was difficult; Yuuki was sure she hadn’t tasted any food in years that didn’t have cum in it and anyone she spoke to face to face needed an umbrella, but she’d grown used to it.

What Yuuki wasn’t used to was the pleasure of the orgasm. It had gotten stronger over time, so whenever she felt she was getting used to it it would start to feel so much nicer. Imagine being at the peak of an orgasm for years and never falling. That was her life.

Another thing she had gotten used to was the taste of her own cum. Not only that, she loved it. While she sat by the pool, she had a glass filled with the stuff that she drank to add to the pleasurable feelings.

The reason for her being able to afford her new place was due to her career as one of the world’s biggest pornstars. It certainly wasn’t what she had in mind when she was younger, but there was a market for people turned on by a hyper-cocked futa cumming endlessly. She appeared in a few shoots where she would actually fuck someone or get fucked, but most seemed interested in just seeing her go about her daily life, trying to live normally while spewing cum everywhere.

“Hey babe, thought you might want some company!” The cheery voice that came from the house was Yuuki’s girlfriend, Ichika. After that fateful day all those years ago, Ichika had grown close to Yuuki and they started dating, and now they were nearing their 5th anniversary. As they dated she had also gone further with the DuraBod© pills, and now looked a little different. Her boobs were now massive, sitting at a round, fake-looking Z cup with large nipples, and her own cock was about a foot long with baseball sized balls.

She looked like a perfect bimbo whore, and liked to act the part. As she walked towards the pool, Yuuki saw that she was covered head-to-toe in goopy cum, which was pretty normal for Ichika at this point. She walked up to Yuuki and knelt down between her legs, dropping her huge tits on Yuuki’s lap around her cock and began titfucking her and kissing her cock, linking up the leftover cum. “Hmm… fuck yeah, just… mmm… like that…” Yuuki said as she trailed off into a haze of continuous cumming.


End file.
